


A Long Night (Angel Diary Manhwa) Biwal/Eejung

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Angel Diary Manhwa
Genre: M/M, Manhwa, Smut, Yaoi, angel diary - Freeform, demon diary - Freeform, dont know, kmanga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eejung is stuck in a room with Biwal after they find out about Dongyoung and his sister ditches him. Now he is stuck all night with a pervert, so who knows whats going to happen to the poor little Red Pheonix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night (Angel Diary Manhwa) Biwal/Eejung

**Author's Note:**

> I can see that this isn't that popular to the point that there is not even a fandom section. So any one who reads this you are amazing and i hope you like it.

Distain washed over me like water in a raging current, and for the first time I really DIDN'T like my sister. I still love her and would do anything for her; even this, but why, Why did she make me stay in this room with this pervert?

I'm sure everyone in the room could see the depression I was in, I was practically blue in the face at the moment. I remained on the floor tell everyone cleared out and it was only me and Bi-Wal left in a suffocating silence. 

"Are you going to remain on the floor the whole night, if you like you can sleep with me." Bi-Wal's voice rang through my ears like a bell’s high pitched whine. My head shot around so that I could give the older man a strong glare; which probably wasn’t that threatening with the way my cheeks flushed a bright pink. Why is this guy such an asshole? Not bothering to get off my hands and knees I made my way to my bed, my eyes glued to the tan carpet below me. 

"Well don't you look cute on your hands and knees." My face flushed a deeper red and I shot up from the ground, not wanting him to make another suggestive comment, one is enough. I continued to the bed completely ignoring him, my eyes focused on the comfort of my bed. Walking in between the two beds I was completely caught off guard by the sudden arms that snaked around my waist. I was pulled back and the next thing I knew I was in Bi-Wal's lap. My hands instinctively went to his fore arms as I tried to push them open so that I could flee. 

"You know I wasn't lying when I said you were cute." My cheeks were bright red and his grip wasn't loosening.

"I don't care let go of me you pervert!" My hands pushed harder against his arms as I tried to get out of his lap, I didn't want to sit on this man. He's nothing but a pervert. He's only after one thing, and that's sex. I will not be a toy!

"Is that why you're blushing? You like when I call you cute huh?" His right hand creased my sides and then dipped under the hem of my shirt. A shiver ran up my spine as his cold hands touched my skin. His hand felt rough as he moved his hand in small circles around my stomach.

"I'm blushing cause you surprised me, now stop that this instant." My hands pulled at his wrist, but to no avail. 

"Oh come on, have some fun with me." He then brought his mouth to my neck were he stuck out his tongue and licked my skin. I closed one eye as my face grew redder. My stomach began to turn with butterflies and my body was becoming really hot. I didn't know what was happening to my body, but I wanted it to stop before I feel pleasure from it.

"St-stop…" I whimpered as it was getting really hard to talk. 

My arms were becoming weak as he lightly sucked and nibbled on my sensitive skin. He pulled away and placed my chin in his hand, turning my head so that I was looking at him. His eyes were glossed over with what I assumed was lust. "You have such soft skin, it's so pale." He ran his hands over every inch of my torso and arms. I could feel my body grow hot to an unbearable pain that just made me feel dizzy.

"Look at that you're already getting hard…you're a virgin huh?" He said as he ran his hand over my thigh seeing the bulge in my pants. I looked at him, embarrassed. 

"So-so what if I am!"

"All the more fun." He then took hold of my body and flipped us so that he was now on top of me on his bed.

"You know you want to have fun with me…I can see it in your eyes and you're body obviously is saying yes." He ran his hands over my chest, brushing his fingers over my nipples that seemed to harden at the brief touch. I sucked in a breath of air when he stopped at the hem of my pants.

"No please…stop." I said putting my hands on top of his, trying to push him away, but I kind of didn't want to. Curiosity itched in the back of my mind, telling me to let him continue. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I had this inner battle with myself…do I really want to lose my virginity to him? 

"It's okay." I heard his voice in the haze of dizziness that seemed to fog up my mind. 

Then I felt something warm and plump come in contact with my lips. I was tempted to open my eyes but I already had a great idea of what he was doing to me. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and after a second of hesitation I just gave in. I let my mouth go slack and he immediately drove his tongue into my wet cavern. Our tongues danced with each other's and every now and then he would suck my tongue between his teeth causing moan to vibrate our bodies sending waves of pleasure to our groins. I could feel myself becoming harder and harder with each time he ran his hands over my stomach and hips, every now and then moving to my thighs where he gave a soft squeeze. 

Bi-Wal pulled down my pants and underwear tossing them carelessly to the floor; I turned my head well placing an arm over my eyes. What was I doing? I now lay completely bare in front of him. My face felt even hotter when he positioned himself in between my legs. My cock brushed against his as he shifted slightly. I bit my tongue trying to keep the moan I so badly wanted to release in my throat. 

I’m glad that he is the one taking control, the heat and passion was going to my head making me feel light headed and in another world completely. Subconsciously my hands went up to wrap around his neck were my fingers tangled in the soft strands of his black hair. My head was thrown back and my arms lay above me as my eyes closed when Bi-Wal pulled off my shirt. As soon as he tossed the article of clothing to the side he kissed and licked my chest purposefully not touching my nipples. I groaned in discomfort and annoyance at the lack of attention.

"Bi, Bi-Wal…Please…" I said my breath hitching as my eyes met his. How come I never realized how sexy he looked until now?

"Please what Ee-Jung?" He teased smirking at me. I pouted and tried to push his head down to my cock, but he was far stronger than me, all that I got was a deep chuckle that passed his lips.

"Let me hear you say it."

I looked at him and swallowed a lump in my throat, well more like my pride. "Please suck me off Bi-Wal…please." He smiled and winked up at me.

"There we go my little angel." My face flushed as his deep voice rang through my ears turning me on even more. He then took my erected cock in his hand and pumped a few times before he placed his mouth over the head. I sucked in a breath of air and gripped his hair tightly. My back arched as he sucked and went lower on my shaft. His hot wet cavern was so wonderful and each time he sucked his mouth grew tighter around my cock, squeezing it and pulling me further down the rabbit hole.

My mind was going blank and I could not form rational words and all that spewed from my mouth were moans. My lower stomach began to tighten and turn as though there was a million butterflies flying around and bumping into the walls of my stomach. My legs moved to position themselves on Bi-Wal's shoulders, and the grip I had on his hair became tighter. Bi-Wal let out a low growl sending vibrations through my body and finally pushing me off the edge. My hips bucked forward and my legs tightened around his head; my mind went blank and all I could see is spots as I came into Bi-Wal's mouth.

He removed my softening cock from his mouth and swallowed my cum. As I was coming down from my high I felt Bi-Wal take hold of my ankles once more and push open my legs. I looked up at him with a questioning look, but I couldn't form the words to question him.

"Ready for the best part?" He asked, and I knew he wasn't going to let me answer as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small purple bottle. I couldn't see what it said, but as soon as he put it on his finger and brought it to my entrance it was cold against my skin. It was a gel like substance.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked as he circled my hole with the cold stuff.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this." He said. I sucked in a huge gasp of air as he stuck a finger inside me. My hands had fallen to my sides and as this intrusion continued I gripped the sheet tightly. He had inserted a second finger and a soft whimper escaped my lips at the foreign feeling. I could feel myself grew hard again as he thrusted his fingers inside me. 

When he removed his finger I felt him take hold of my waist, flipping my body over.

"Get on your knees." He demanded. My heart skipped a beat at the tone of his words, and I felt my body became even more turned on. I did what he said and pushed my body to all fours. Bi-Wal took hold of my waist once more, "That's a good angel…do you want me to fuck you?" He asked.

My face flushed and I looked back at him, "Wh-what?" I asked, I understood what he was saying, I just couldn't believe he would say something so lewd especially out loud.

"Do you want me to fuck you…to stick my cock in your wet hole?" His mouth came down to my ear where his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I swallowed my pride and ego and nodded my head. "I want to hear you say it."

Swallowing a lump in my throat I whispered, "Please-please, fuck me."

"Louder." He took a hand full of my hair and painfully yanked back, causing my head to pull back towards him and a small cry rip from my throat.

"I want you to fuck me!" I think I said it a little too loud, but either way it worked and my face was still on fire.

"You got it." Bi-Wal then slowly began to enter me. Even with the gel stuff it still hurt. He was a little too big for my first time. My eyes were shut closed and tears threatened to fall. My knuckles were turning white as I took hold of the sheet a little too hard.

"God…you're so tight." Bi-Wal said when he finally got balls deep. He stood there for a moment so that my body could get use to him. I turned my head that I had baried in the sheets earlier so that I was not looking up at him. He smirked down and me and then slowly began to thrust into my body.  
His pace had built up and I found myself screaming out lewd noises. I think my sounds turned Bi-Wal on even more because he pounded into me harder and harder. After a while it no longer hurt, but just pleasure coursed through my body. My lower stomach began to tighten and my legs squeezed around Bi-Wal's body even tighter.

"I-I'm so close." Bi-Wal whispered into my ear as he bent down his head to my ear. His hot breath and the sensation of his tongue had driven me off the edge; I found myself arching my back and my head dipping into the sheets and I saw white spots behind my eyes. For my second orgasm it was the best.  
While I was coming off my high, Bi-Wal had came. I felt his member pump his hot seed into my ass. Bi-Wal let out a low growl and stuffed his face into the crane of my neck. We stayed like this, him inside me, for a few minutes while we caught our breath, our chests rose and fell with one another's.

"Tha-That was a-amazing." I finally got out as Bi-Wal rolled off of my body, so that he could lie next to me.

"Ye-yes it was." He replied back. He then stood and made his way to the conjoined bath room. He came out with a towel and wiped his now limp penis, then came over to me wiping between my legs as well as my stomach where my cum had landed.

"There much better, but you'll still have to take a shower tomorrow." He said tossing the towel to the ground, and then turning off the bedroom light.

"O-okay." I replied as I was getting up and going to go to my bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he laid on his bed.

"To go lay down." I replied with a boring expression.

"Come over here, you get to lay with me tonight." He patted the empty space beside his and I just shrugged my shoulders making my way over to him. Why not? We just fucked; I guess cuddling should be okay. My heart beat rapidly as I got under the covers next to him. His bigger arms wrapped around my waist, well pulling me closer to his body. This position was so comfortable and my body was so tired it didn't take me long before I passed out. I was unaware of the thin menacing smile that plastered itself on Bi-Wal's face.

~THE END~

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that, and I thank the wonderful Chu-San (A friend of mine) for getting me into Angel Diary and getting me hooked on this pairing.


End file.
